The Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center of the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee is an :xtramural Center of the NIEHS, The theme that unifies Center acti_'ities for this renewal proposal remains the development and exploitation of aquatic biomedical model systems for the study of significant human environmental health problems. In order to advance this theme, the overall Center objectives include, (1) providing a multifaceted array of support for investigators that enhances im_ovative, multidisciplinary, and interactive research with aquatic organisms on significant problems related to human environmental health, (2) compacting scientists and their research with the public in order to enrich the community' s understanding of environmental health and its importm_ce. Among key specific aims of the CenteFs cores are the following: Administration (a) To assemble a first rate group of Center investigators from a variety of complementary disciplines who interact and collaborate with one another on important research problems in the area of environmental health. (b) I"o provide Center investigators with a stimulating environment that :fbsters innovative, cooperative research and communication. (c) To continue to find additional sources of funding to support the development of the Center's program. Facility and Service Cores (a) To provide increasingly sophisticated staff and facilities support to investigators in the design and implementation of experiments, (b) to expand the support services including techniques in fish research and molecular biology and microscopy which otherwise would be unavailable to researchers, and (c) to offer expert technical support for outreach and education projects. Research Cores (a) To continue to develop excellent, interacting groups in Metals/Neurobehavioral Toxicology and in Signal Transduction/Endocrine Disruption Toxicology. (b) To build the premier program in zebrafish toxicology. Community Outreach and Education Program (a) To increase science and environmental health literacy among precollege youth, (b) To offer research opportunities to minority college students in environmental health science disciplines. (c) To increase the kmowledge and involvement of minority communities in environn_ental health issues. (d) To increas e competency of nurses and public health practitioners in environmental health practice.